Meeting A Nice New Friend
by ausherlock
Summary: Sherlock has a case but can't leave John alone. Mrs. Hudson will just have to be an impromptu babysitter for him. Tiny Companion #3 Puppy!John


Sherlock was more than eager today. Two headless corspes and no sign of a muder weapon? Marvoulous. It was like his birthday and Christmas all in one day. He hoped that it was a serial killing. God knows that he hadn't had any in a long while. As he was about to step out the door, he stopped and frowned. He couldn't leave John alone.

He had looked up on Google that leaving new puppies in a home alone was dangerous. They would also have issues with separating. John didn't bark much if only to get his attention, wanting to go outside and to play. Most articles had said that puppies get anxious and lonely. John followed him around enough as it was. He didn't need more of a reason for him to do so. As if sensing his gaze, John lifted his head off his paws and stared from his spot on the couch.

Right.

"Mrs. Hudson!"

Said landlady hurried up the stairs and was in the doorway before Sherlock could call her again. She sighed at seeing no problem and was about to berate Sherlock if he called her for tea.

"Mrs. Hudson. I'd like you to meet John Watson. He's my new flatmate. A case has come up and I'm sure you can keep each other company. I have to go to investigate a murder. Be back in a few hours. Don't give Mrs. Hudson any trouble, John." Sherlock said as motioned to John on the couch before dashing out the door.

Mrs. Hudson called after Sherlock and sighed as the door slammed from downstairs. Really? What would have the man done if she wasn't here? She walked over to John and cooed at him. The puppy was just absolutely adorable. She wondered where Sherlock could have possibly found him. She hoped that he was an acutal pet and not some kind of experiment. John's ears perked up as he looked at Mrs. Hudson, sniffing at her skirt as she came close to him.

"Hello John. I'm Mrs. Hudson. Aren't you a cute thing? I hope Sherlock is taking good care of you. Heaven knows that the man can barely take care of himself. Doesn't eat or sleep a wink that man." she said as ruffled the fur on John's head.

John nuzzled her hand and lifted a paw as if to shake hands. It startled a laugh out of her at his politeness. She shook the tiny paw and lifted John into her arms with a careful hand. She didn't want to aggravate whatever kind of injury he had under the bandage. John licked at her hand and wagged his tail a few times, curious as of their new destination. He was enjoying the soothing tone of Mrs. Hudson's voice.

"And with all those nasty experiments. I hope he's not doing anything to you. Maybe you can help him be a bit more friendly. Sherlock can get so lonely."she said as she walked downstairs back to her own home.

She put John down as they got to her flat and closed the door behind her. She figured that any pet Sherlock would have wouldn;t be any trouble in the slighest.

"Now you make yourself at home while I go make some lunch, dear."

John looked up at Mrs. Hudson and watched as she walked into the kitchen. He decided that the first thing of business would be to sniff out the flat. Check for all exits and the new scents he was encountering. He started with the the living room and rubbed his body on the couch as he passed. He could smell herbs, tea, flowely perfume and sweet biscuits. His old master used to sneak some to his littermates at his other home. He did miss his old home with his littermates though he hoped that his new home was good too.

Finishing his inspection of the living room, he headed for the kitchen. The smell of bacon brought him to Mrs. Hudson's side. He raised his nose and inhaled heavily, his tail wagging at the thought of getting some bacon. John leaned against Mrs. Hudson's leg and let out a tiny huff. Her presence was soothing and let him forget about the slight pain in his foreleg. Noticing that she looked down at him, John kept the gaze and wagged his tail.

His old master said never to beg for treats or food. That what was selfish dogs did. He had to earn a treat and he knew the best way to do that was be good. Sherlock-master would be proud of him and maybe play with him again. Sherlock-master was indeed strange to him since he was always messing with funny smelling liquids and things that smelled like death. He also would sit for hours and not say anything or stare at nothing. He had to nip him the past few days every time he needed to go outside.

Mrs. Hudson snapped him out of his thoughts as she placed a bowl of water next to him. He licked her hand in graditude as he took a few laps. She worked around John, fixing a bacon butty for herself and moving into the living room.

"Here you go, dear. Don't tell Sherlock but you could use a treat. Come watch some telly with me."she said, passing John a piece of bacon as she sat down on the couch.

John barked in thanks and snapped up the meat in his jaws. He butted Mrs. Hudson's leg and laid by her feet as he ate. The hours passed as the two spent each other company, eating various snacks and watching bad telly. John decided to take a nap after getting a bellyful of bacon, water and a nice soothing pet on his back from Mrs. Hudson. When he woke, the first thing he noticed that a scent he was getting familar with was in the building.

Sherlock-master was home! He scrambled up from his spot on the floor and rushed to the door. He barked a few times with his tail going crazy behind him. He heard a laugh behind him as Mrs. Hudson bent down to scoop him up before opening the door. Sherlock was standing in the doorway, already poised to knock. He stared at Mrs. Hudson before looking at his squiriming puppy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. John here hasn't given much trouble. Goodnight Mrs. Hudson. Say goodnight, John."Sherlock said as he waited to be handed John.

John leaned forward and licked Mrs. Hudson's face with enthusaim. He was reluctant to leave but he knew he would see her again. He only stopped as he was passed off to Sherlock. He licked Sherlock's face instead to show how much he missed him. Sherlock sputtered and pushed John's face away with a frown.

"He missed you, Sherlock. He's a good pup. I'm sure you two will get along well. Goodnight,dears."she said as she gave Sherlock a pat on the shoulder before closing her door.

Sherlock looked down at John as he turned to head up to his flat. He let out a sigh as John licked his chin and buried his nose into his scarf. It was going to be covered in dog hair. He didn't want to admit that there was a fuzzy feeling in his chest at John's enthusastic greeting.

He hated to admit it but it was nice to have someone waiting for him to come home.

**Note: Tiny Companion will be updated on Fridays instead of Wednesday, seeing as I can't keep up with the schedule. So, look you'll have something to look forward to before the weekend.**


End file.
